


Summer Three-Slam

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Finn's won the title, and it's time to celebrate.





	Summer Three-Slam

“Finn, you’ve got to get that checked out,” I said, pointing to his injured shoulder. He was sitting on the hotel bed, head in his hands.

“I’m fine,” he told me, moving his arm around. “See, I can move.”

“She’s right, you know,” Sami interjected, head popping up from behind Finn.

“I just…Don’t want to ruin tonight. It’s been a good night. Can we just relax, celebrate a little? I promise I’ll get it looked at tomorrow. I just…I need tonight, at least,” Finn pleaded, blue eyes wide.

“Celebrating doesn’t sound too bad, does it? I mean, after all, both your men here won their matches tonight.” Sami propped his head up on Finn’s uninjured shoulder and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. There was no way to deny them anything when they got like this.

“Fine. But medical is seeing you first thing in the morning, got it?” I pointed at Finn and he smiled.

“Of course. You can even be there with me,” he nodded.

“Now come on over here,” Sami said, patting the bed next to him.

I sighed before walking over to them, giant smiles on both their faces. “I hate it when you two team up on me.”

“Past experience has determined that was a lie,” Finn laughed, taking his good arm and pulling me into his lap. Sami cackled next to us, one of his hands coming to rest on the small of my back.

“You two are the worst,” I said, grin on my face.

“You love us though,” Sami sang, leaning over Finn to press a kiss to my lips.

I kissed him back eagerly, cupping the back of his neck with one of my hands to bring him closer to me. Finn pressed feather light, open mouth kisses to my neck and collarbone. Sami’s tongue tangled with mine as Finn separated my legs, hand sliding under my skirt to my inner thighs.

When his fingers pressed against the damp spot on my panties, I broke away from Sami, breathing hard. “Finn, please,” I breathed.

Sami laughed next to us. “Come on, Finn. Don’t tease her too much.”

Finn growled, nipping at my neck one last time before moving me off his lap. Sami took over from there, removing my dress in one swift tug and pressing me back into the bed. I pulled him back down to me, kissing him harshly. I ran my hands down to his covered erection, rubbing him through his pants. He bit my bottom lip, pulling back and letting go. “I just got Finn to stop teasing you and now you’re trying to tease me?” he asked, fingers dancing up my thighs. “That’s not nice.”

I opened my mouth to retort but the only sound that escaped was a loud moan as Sami’s fingers dipped underneath my panties, right into my slick heat. The bed dipped down at my side as Finn, now naked, crawled onto it, his mouth attaching to my left nipple.

“Fuck, please,” I groaned as Sami’s fingers continued pumping into me. Finn’s teeth grazed over my nipple and I arched into him, twisting my fingers into the sheets underneath me. Sami’s free hand pulled my underwear down my legs before they both pulled away from me.

“Up you get,” Finn said, tapping my thigh.

I let out a huff before getting up on my hands and knees, knowing that’s what he meant. Finn settled behind me as Sami got up to quickly remove his clothes. He got on his knees in front of me, cock leaking.

I leaned forward, taking the tip of his cock in my mouth, tongue swirling around it. “Shit,” Sami muttered, hand fisting into my hair.

As I moved my mouth down Sami’s length, Finn pushed into me. He set a quick pace, thrusting hard into me. I moaned around Sami, sucking him faster, in time with Finn’s thrusts.

“Isn’t she perfect?” Sami grunted, looking down at me as I continued sucking him hard.

“So perfect,” Finn muttered, hands grasping my ass as he thrust into me.

I grinned around Sami’s cock, sucking him even harder while moaning around him as Finn kept up his harsh pace. When Finn pressed two fingers to my clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts, I gasped, pulling off of Sami. My hand came up to stroke Sami’s cock as I threw my head back, moaning at the sensations I was feeling.

“You alright, baby?” Sami asked, leaning down to press a kiss to jaw.

“Close,” I whimpered, bucking back against Finn.

Sami tossed a look over me to Finn before nodding. Finn took hold of my hip in one hand before drilling into me harshly. His other hand continued to rub at my clit. I took Sami back into my mouth, moving sloppily up and down his length.

Finally, I could feel myself coming. My legs tensed up and my back arched. I was moaning hard around Sami, bucking back against Finn shamelessly.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Sami muttered. He put more pressure on the back of my head, not allowing me to move as he came. I swallowed it all as Finn’s hips stuttered behind me.

“Fuck,” Finn grunted, snapping his hips into me once more with finality as he came.

I licked Sami’s length clean as I moved off of him, whimpering as Finn pulled out of me. My arms and legs gave out, leaving me in a clump in the middle of the bed, Sami and Finn laughing softly at me.

“Come on,” Sami encouraged, flipping me over onto my back, getting me situated in a better position before he and Finn laid down next to me.

“Thank you for celebrating with us,” Finn whispered, kissing my forehead.

“Thank you for promising to see medical tomorrow,” I replied sleepily, tangling my legs with Sami’s as we all fell asleep.


End file.
